<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the importance of accessories by TheQueenInTheNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844061">the importance of accessories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth'>TheQueenInTheNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lou does the kink bingo 2020 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Ben Wa Balls, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinara is in the habit of letting Kasius pick her clothes for social events. He adds in a little something extra from time to time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lou does the kink bingo 2020 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the importance of accessories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinara stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. She hadn’t bothered bringing any clothes to change into, knowing Kasius would have something ready for her after her shower.</p>
<p>She couldn’t be bothered to learn all the intricacies of court and that very much extended to the fashion.</p>
<p>As she’d expected, there was an outfit waiting for her by the bed. There was a dark grey shirt with intricate silver patterns embroidered onto it, trousers to match, and a black, high collared vest that would reach about to her knees with a row of pearl buttons.</p>
<p>Kasius was sitting in one of the armchairs, already dressed and waiting for her. His outfit matched hers, though the fabrics were reversed.</p>
<p>Maybe it was tacky and petty, but Sinara loved showing up to events like that. It was a very clear statement and a lot of people absolutely hated it. There wasn’t a lot they could do about it, not since she’d been named viscountess and was technically a match befitting of Kasius’ station.</p>
<p>She’d just reached for the clothes when Kasius spoke,“Don’t put those on yet, love.”</p>
<p>She looked at him curiously and he crooked a finger with a devious, promising smirk.</p>
<p>“Drop the towel,”he said when she came to a stop in front of him.</p>
<p>She did and his hands were on her right away, and then his tongue and lips and teeth, teasing her nipples, one hand between her legs, stroking her slowly, thumb circling her clit.</p>
<p>Her body responded quickly, her nipples pebbling, her pussy getting wet; Kasius dipped his fingertip into the building wetness, smearing it from her entrance to her clit and rubbing it with more pressure.</p>
<p>“Not that I wouldn’t rather spend our evening this way,”Sinara said, running her fingers through his hair and swallowing down the moans that wanted to spill from her lips,“But aren’t we supposed to be heading out?”</p>
<p>“Soon.” He playfully bit her pebbled nipple.“Just preparing you for an accessoire I’d like you to wear.”</p>
<p>That made no sense whatsoever but Sinara was distracted from further questions by him sucking her nipple back into his mouth and sliding a finger into her pussy. She didn’t even try to stop herself from moaning any longer, just letting herself enjoy this. If they were late, they were late. Not like she cared.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered shut as he added another finger and his teeth scraped against her nipple, only for his mouth to switch to the other and suck on it hard. Her inner walls were trembling around his fingers, her clit throbbing, she was so close she could practically already feel the beginning of her orgasm - and then Kasius stopped and withdrew.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck did you stop?”Sinara demanded, eyes snapping open to glare at him.</p>
<p>He was idly licking her arousal off his fingers and she hated him for how hot that was. He even had the nerve to smile at her.</p>
<p>“I know how boring you find these events,”he said as he fished a box from the inside pocket of his vest.“I thought I’d give you something to distract you.”</p>
<p>She scowled at him. Frustrating her wasn’t her idea of a distraction, especially not when she’d just will the arousal away within the next hour or so. She had impeccable self-control.</p>
<p>Jewelry wouldn’t make her forgive him any faster.</p>
<p>He opened the box and it wasn’t jewelry sitting atop the red velvet. Whatever it was was actually quite reminiscent of her favourite weapons, except these seemed to be connected to each other by a slim, short rope of what looked like pearls, another line of them hanging from one of the orbs.</p>
<p>She cocked her head to the side, eyeing Kasius questioningly.</p>
<p>He took the orbs out of the box. His pupils were blown wide and Sinara was happy to know she wasn’t the only one feeling needy and unsatisfied right then.</p>
<p>“May I?”Kasius asked.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what he meant. She nodded anyway. She trusted Kasius fully.</p>
<p>His meaning became clear rather quickly as he pressed one of the orbs against her folds; she jerked away slightly from the shock of the cool metal but then circled her hips experimentally as Kasius held the toy in place. It felt a little strange but by no means unpleasant.</p>
<p>“That’s the accessory?”she asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>Kasius nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to her hip.</p>
<p>“Aren’t accessories meant to be seen?”she teased.</p>
<p>“They’re meant to enhance an outfit.” He eased the orb into her pussy, stroking her clit when it was inside of her.“I happen to believe it will greatly enhance your outfit to be a little flushed and squirmy.”</p>
<p>“You just want me thinking about you fucking me all evening,”Sinara accused.</p>
<p>Kasius smiled at her, rubbing the second orb against her entrance.“That’s an added bonus, really.” He slid it in, using two fingers to push it a little deeper.“Is this okay? They’re not uncomfortable?”</p>
<p>“They’re fine,”Sinara said. She only felt them a little, now that they were in place. Knowing they’d be there during dinner, waiting for Kasius to remove them to fuck her good and proper, sent a shiver through her body.</p>
<p>Kasius pinched her nipples, twisting them between thumb and forefinger before letting go.“You can get dressed now, my love.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at him just for the sake of form and walked over to the bed. The orbs shifted inside of her with every step and she gasped.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to be a little more subtle during dinner,”Kasius said.</p>
<p>She almost told him she wasn’t playing his stupid game and pulled the toy out of her. Only almost, though.</p>
<p>She wanted to play his stupid game.</p><hr/>
<p>The orbs weren’t actually a problem during dinner. As long as she sat still, she could barely even feel that they were there, her arousal only continuing to simmer because of the thought of them. Kasius kept giving her lingering looks, like he was counting the minutes until he’d replace those orbs with his cock.</p>
<p>If she focused, she could act totally normal, though. She could even almost forget the orbs were even there.</p>
<p>That was until suddenly there was a strange tingling sensation inside of her, as if the orbs were moving. She squeezed her legs together but it didn’t stop them. If anything, it made the feeling more intense.</p>
<p>Sinara looked over to Kasius for answers. She got them by way of him smiling innocently and flashing her a small remote before slipping it back into his sleeve and returning to his conversation.</p>
<p>The fucking things vibrated. She gasped as one slid deeper into her.</p>
<p>“I know, a three week delay?”Ria said, taking her gasp for a reaction to whatever story she was telling.“I mean, how hard can it be to handmake, you know?”</p>
<p>Sinara nodded even though she had no clue what Ria was on about, though she was fairly sure that the other woman was wrong. One of the few of Kasius’ friends Sinara could actually sort of stand, Ria was also probably the most oblivious person she had ever met.</p>
<p>That really came into handy now, as Kasius upped the vibrations, Sinara grabbed the edge of her chair so hard her knuckles went white, and Ria chattered on like nothing was amiss.</p><hr/>
<p>Sinara had learned all those idiotic curtly dances and she’d gotten pretty damn good at them by now, too.</p>
<p>All that practice meant nothing when Kasius dipped her low, the vibrating orbs inside her pussy sliding against that one sweet spot, and her knees almost gave out under her.</p>
<p>“Kas,”was all she managed when he pulled her back up so she was facing him, continuing to spin them around the dancefloor.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to switch them off?”he asked.</p>
<p>Sinara shook her head, gathering herself enough to get out a full sentence,“I want you to take me into the bathroom and fuck me right now.”</p>
<p>He didn’t hesitate to lead her off the dancefloor right away. The hall was packed enough that no one was likely to notice them being gone - and even if they did, Sinara couldn’t say she cared in the slightest.</p>
<p>Kasius had barely even locked the door when Sinara was already pushing her trousers down and hiking her vest up, holding it out of the way with one hand bunching the fabric, bracing herself against the sink with the other.</p>
<p>Kasius eased the orbs out of her pussy, a rush of wetness following the metal toys. He groaned against her shoulder as he guided his cock into her.</p>
<p>Sinara moaned, meeting her own eyes in the mirror. She looked more than a little flustered, sexdrunk before he’d even started properly fucking her.</p>
<p>He made up for that now, fucking into her hard and fast and deep, the wet sounds of his cock slamming into her pussy echoing off the tiled walls. They were drowned out by Sinara’s moans when Kasius pressed one of the still vibrating orbs flush against her clit, almost instantly pushing her over the edge.</p>
<p>He held it there until she slumped forward onto her elbows, unable to keep upright any longer, the pleasure too intense. He thrust into her a few more times almost lazily, leaning over her and kissing her temple as he came inside of her.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for the rest of the night?”Kasius asked.</p>
<p>His cock was still inside of her, softening slowly.</p>
<p>She licked her lips and nodded. They’d have to stay a few more hours, she anticipated.</p>
<p>She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.“Put them back in.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>